Olvidándote
by StArHuNtEr
Summary: Una horrible noticia y la desesperación de saber que deberás luchar contra todo para que esa persona vuelva a amarte como antes, aunque no recuerde ni su propio nombre… y otra le diga que es a ella a la que amó en verdad. MAL SUMMARY LEAN Y RR!


**Olvidándote**

_Una horrible noticia y la desesperación de saber que deberás luchar contra viento y marea para que esa persona vuelva a amarte como antes, aunque no recuerde ni su propio nombre… y otra le diga que es a ella a la que amó en verdad. _

**Cap 1. – "¿Quién eres?"**

Era una tarde gris en el aeropuerto de Tomoeda. A pesar del mal temporal, ningún vuelo había sido cancelado, aunque la mayoría estaban retrasados. No había mucha gente, excepto algunas personas y otros turistas que recorrían las instalaciones como si fuera un museo guiados por un hombre que pareciera ser el guía. En una de las paredes, cerca de la puerta de embarque, habían unos banquitos negros, donde se hallaba sentada una joven de pelo largo y oscuro; sus ojos claros miraban hacia la puerta por donde entrarían las personas que bajarían del avión. Su mirada era triste y melancólica, temblaba un poco debido a la desesperación. Aun no lo podía asimilar.

Se había enterado hacía una hora. Estaba en la universidad, más exactamente en la biblioteca, cuando su celular vibró, avisándole que tenía una llamada. Atendió y hablo despacio, sofocó su llanto y salió corriendo. Así siguió hasta que encontró un taxi que la llevara al aeropuerto lo antes posible. Sabía que el vuelo tardaría en aterrizar, pero quería estar allí, cuando llegara. Estuvo gritándole al taxista que se apurara durante los 15 minutos que duró el interminable trayecto, tanto para la exasperada joven como para el paciente chofer.

Hacía casi una hora que estaba sentada en el mismo lugar, con la mirada perdida en la puerta de embarque. Le prestó muy poca atención a la voz femenina, hablando en todos los idiomas y por cada uno de los altavoces, que avisaba que el vuelo de Andorra estaba a punto de aterrizar. La joven se levantó y corrió hacia la ventana al escuchar un ruido ensordecedor: el Boeing 767 estaba sobre pista. En unos minutos, la gente ya había comenzado a bajar del imponente avión para saludarse con sus familiares. Pero eso no era lo que le interesaba a la morocha.

Había visto por la ventana lo que le importaba: el pequeño charter de emergencias había aterrizado en la parte posterior del aeropuerto. La joven abandonó la ventana para salir al encuentro de la chica que se bajaba del charter y daba espacio a los médicos para que bajaran la camilla. Una ambulancia comenzaba a escucharse no muy lejos de allí. La chica del charter vio a la morocha que salió a su encuentro, rompiendo en lágrimas cuando la abrazó. La del pequeño avioncito era una joven alta, de unos 23 años, con el pelo largo, oscuro y lacio, que contrastaban con sus ojos azules. La otra chica no quiso ni mirar a la camilla: sabía que no iba a poder soportarlo, ya había sido un golpe bajo en la biblioteca.

Ambas subieron a la ambulancia, con los dos médicos que controlaban el pulso del paciente de la camilla. No pudo resistirse a mirar al joven de la camilla. Parecía estar en un sueño placentero, no se le movía ni un solo músculo de su cuerpo. Su pelo negro le caía alborotado sobre la frente húmeda. Tenía un cuello ortopédico, un tubo de oxígeno el la boca y cables en el pecho, todo para tratar de seguir manteniéndolo con vida. La morocha le agarró la mano y se la besó suavemente, luego posó su otra mano sobre la mano del joven: pudo sentir lo frías que estaban, y quería al menos darle un poco de calor.

-Eriol… -la morocha susurró su nombre y apretó su mano entre las de ella, dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran libremente.

La otra chica la abrazó y le dijo tratando de parecer fuerte, aunque ver a su hermano así la ponía de los pelos, era su debilidad, -Va a estar bien, Tomoyo… vas a ver que no es nada más que un susto...

-No puedo creer que me digas eso, Nakuru… Se pudo haber muerto… ¡y todavía se puede morir!

-No digas eso… -soltó el abrazo para mirar solamente a su hermano, como si la morocha no hubiera dicho nada –Vas a salir de esta, Eriol… lo sé…

------------------------

Ya era de noche. El cielo parecía descargar toda su tristeza y angustia, atravesando la oscuridad con truenos y relámpagos intimidantes y furiosos. Un viento fuerte arreciaba contra todo lo que se cruzara en su camino, haciendo que la tempestad pareciera más violenta.

El hospital estaba bastante concurrido a pesar de ser ya bastante tarde para los tomoedenses, más aun por ser el primer día de la semana, un tormentoso lunes. La gente esperaba a poder entrar a las salas de terapia intensiva del Hospital Regional de Tomoeda para ver a sus parientes internados, ya que sólo dos personas podrían entrar simultáneamente.

Tomoyo simplemente no había abandonado la habitación, ni tampoco le había soltado la mano al joven inconsciente. Ella le hablaba, le acariciaba el cabello, las manos, pero él parecía no existir, ya que la única señal de vida que daba era una respiración casi inaudible y el ruido de la máquina que le controlaba los latidos del corazón.

La hermana del chico, Nakuru, había ido a comprar algo a un negocio cerca del hospital. En parte era para aliviar el dolor por ver a su hermano en un estado tan deplorable, y por otro para no seguir viendo a esa chica que tan mal le caía, aunque debía disimular todo lo posible, ya que era la novia de su hermano Eriol. Simplemente no la soportó desde el momento en que se enteró que gustaba de su hermano, pero más mal le cayó saber que lo estaba engañando, aunque Eriol no le creyera ni palabra, argumentándose con la confianza ciega que le tenía a su novia. Nakuru sabía qué era lo que le gustaba de Eriol: simplemente su bolsillo y cuenta del banco, y le molestaba saber que su hermano _sí_ estaba enamorado de Tomoyo. Pero Eriol parecía feliz, y eso era lo que en verdad le importaba.

Compró unos sándwich y una gaseosa y volvió al hospital. Tomoyo estaba afuera de la sala.

-El médico lo está revisando –dijo suavemente, a lo que Nakuru hizo oídos sordos y entró. El doctor le alumbraba a los ojos con una pequeña linterna, le tomaba el pulso y le controlaba los latidos.

-Todo parece estar bien –se adelantó a responder el médico, mientras ella guardaba la comida en un pequeño refrigerador. – Ya le sacamos el tubo de respiración, sólo necesitará la mascarilla. –lo miró y sacudió su cabeza. -Se salvó de suerte, tiene un Dios aparte. No cualquiera se salva de una caída de semejante magnitud y altura.

-Sí, fue todo un milagro. Pero desde chico le gusta hacer acrobacias con los esquís, después de esto creo que no va a querer volver a ver la nieve en su vida.

El sonido de una respiración brusca llamó la atención del médico y de Nakuru. Eriol tenía sus ojos abiertos como dos platos, su respiración era agitada, a lo que el doctor se le acercó y lo tranquilizó un poco, indicándole con la mano a Nakuru que se retirara de allí.

Una doctora, pelirroja y bastante alta, entró al cuarto, mientras Tomoyo y su cuñada esperaban ansiosas a saber lo que había ocurrido con Eriol. Al cabo de unos minutos, el doctor abrió la puerta del cuarto para invitar a las chicas a pasar. Eriol estaba sentado en la camilla, con el cuello ortopédico; parecía como si estuviera perdido, pero escuchaba a la doctora con suma atención, aunque a veces sonreía levemente como si le estuvieran contando un estúpido cuento de niños.

-La Dra. Misuki es psiquiatra, ella será la encargada de tratar a su hermano de ahora en más, aunque deberán tener paciencia porq—

Tomoyo no terminó de escuchar al médico y corrió hacia el joven, abrazándolo desesperadamente.

-¡Eriol! ¡Mi amor! ¡Ya estás despierto! ¡Qué milag— bruscamente, el joven se la sacó de encima, dejándola anonadada al lado de su cama. Los ojos grises de Eriol la miraban entre sorprendido, enojado y confuso.

-¿Qué… Qué pasa, Eriol? ¿Estás enojado conmigo? Te juro que yo quería ir a verte pero no tenía el dinero, y la univ—

La Dra Misuki la alejó de él suavemente, desde los hombros.

-Acaba de despertar, debes dejarlo descansar. Sino, el tratamiento no le dará resultado.

-¿Qué trat… de qué tratamiento me habla? –preguntó Tomoyo, y giró a mirar a Eriol -¿Qué tratamiento, Eru?

El joven se limitó a mirarla, frunciendo el entrecejo, como si no comprendiera nada de lo que estuviera pasando….

-¿Quién eres? –le preguntó suavemente.

Como si hubiese perdido la memoria… y no la reconociera…

.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.

**N de A: **he aquí otra de mis obras, jeje. Este capi es solo una introducción, x eso fue tranki. Pobre Eriol! pero bueno, hay que hacerlo sufrir un rato, no? Espero que les haya gustado y prometo que los capis siguientes van a traer mucha acción!

"_¿Cómo que eres mi novia?"_

"_Hay que cazar a las presas cuando están débiles, ¿o no?"_

"_¡Dejá de mentirle, perra!"_

"_Él no fue mio antes… pero tampoco va a serlo tuyo ahora, pequeña"_

"_Disculpa Tomasa, pero… la doctora Misuki me dijo otra sobre… sobre mi vida"_

Esto y mucho más va a haber en la historia!

Grax x leer, y dejenme rr con consejos, criticas, que les parece la historia, plis! Hagan Clic en **GO**! (sé que quieres hacerlo..!) (si no hay rr no puedo actualizar… por lo menos 5! Pa escuchar consejos o blasfemias jeje)

**StArHuNtEr**

_**Somos seres imperfectos limitados por lo imposible**_


End file.
